A melhor noite de sua vida
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Oneshot de Kenshin&Kaoru Um pequeno episódio em que o hitokiri decide revelar seus sentimentos por sua amada...HENTAI!


**OI!**

**Bem, essa é uma oneshot do Kenshin e da Kaoru, eu já tinha escrito ela há mais de 6 meses, mas nunca me ocorreu postá-la…**

**Nota: Takera foi uma personagem que EU inventei, tá?**

**Espero que gostem! ^^**

**-**

**-**

_**Somente minha**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**XXXXXX**

Passaram 5 dias desde que Takera, um amigo de infância de Kaoru, estava hospedado no Dôjo. Todos os dias, quando ela ia treinar com Yahiko, Takera assistia essas batalhas, admirando a forma como ela se tornara uma lindíssima mulher.

Takera tinha mais 5 anos que Kaoru, que tinha 16, era alto, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, e muitas mulheres o cobiçavam.

Ultimamente, Takera havia grudado em Kaoru, o que deixava um certo espadachim preocupado. A verdade, é que ele não suportava a ideia de ver Kaoru na companhia de outro homem. Odiava pensar que ele poderia chegar a beijar ou tocar na sua Kaoru… 'sua'? Era o que ele adorava pensar…desejava Kaoru, mas não queria que o seu passado de hitokiri a prejudicasse. Não à sua doce Kaoru.

- Kenshin! Kenshin? OI KENSHIN!! VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO, CARA? - a voz de Sanosuke o trouxe de volta à realidade, deixando seus pensamentos de lado.

- Oro? Sano? O que você tava dizendo mesmo? - perguntou com a sua típica cara de parvo.

- Você anda muito aluado nesses últimos dias! Você nem escuta quando eu te conto as minhas tentativas de irritar a Megumi! Aliás, você anda assim desde que…que…Não acredito! Caraca! Você ficou assim desde que o Takera veio para cá!

- Ororo?

- VOCÊ TÁ COM CIÚMES DA KAORU!

'Ciúmes'? Seria? Aparentemente…

- Ciúmes? Da Kaoru? - perguntou, procurando disfarçar.

- Não se preocupe Kenshin, eu não conto nada… - falou amigavelmente.

- Ahhh… – suspirou Kenshin - Sano, eu não sei o que fazer. Sinto que se vir o Takera tentar paquerar a Kaoru-dono de novo, irei perder o controle!

- Porque você não se declara para ela?

- Mas…

- Mas nada. Cara, ela te ama!

- Você acha?

- Tá na cara que sim!

- E você acha que se eu me declarar para a Kaoru-dono, ela vai aceitar meu amor por ela? - obteve como resposta um aceno de cabeça positivo. O que fez o espadachim se encher de esperança. Estava decidido! Nessa mesma noite iria fazer Kaoru sua.

**XXXXX**

- Misao, posso pedir um conselho para você? - perguntou uma hesitante Kaoru.

- Claro! O que você tem?

- É sobre o Takera…ele…ele… – disse gaguejando.

- Ele… - incentivou Misao.

- Ele me pediu em casamento! - desabafou lutando por conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam seriamente deslizar por sua face.

A boca de Misao fez um '0' perfeito. Estava em choque. O seu cérebro parecia ter explodido pelos ouvidos e sua língua, pela primeira vez na vida, pareceu ter um travão que a impedia de falar.

- Misao? Feche a boca senão entra mosca!

- Ca-ca-casamento? - perguntou num agudo fio de voz.

- Eu tive a mesma reacção que você…E então o que é que eu faço amiga? Eu tô desesperada! Eu não quero casar! - falou ainda contendo as lágrimas que agora lhe afloraram aos olhos mas não desciam devido à sua teimosia.

- O que você faz? O que você faz? Oras, isso é pergunta que se faça? Você vai rejeitar essa proposta! Ou você quer se casar? - perguntou uma indignada Misao, de mãos na cintura.

- N-não… - soluçou Kaoru.

- Oh, você quer…mas não com Takera.

- Do que está falando?

- Você quer se casar com Kenshin! - nesse preciso momento, as lágrimas foram mais teimosas que Kaoru e conseguiram deslizar livremente por seu belo rosto.

Casar com Kenshin? Sim! Sim! Sim! Era o que ela mais queria! Mas ele parecia não a amar como ela o amava, e ela tinha medo de dar o primeiro passo. Estava confusa e insegura. Kenshin apenas se dirigia a ela como 'Kaoru-dono' e a tratava como uma verdadeira rainha. Mas não com ele no papel de rei, mas sim no papel de servo. Como ele se tratava a si mesmo. 'Este servo…'

Ansiava ter seu primeiro beijo com Kenshin, mas achava isso uma coisa, simplesmente, impossível.

- Porque não vai falar com Kenshin e diz pra ele tudo o que sente?

- …

- Kaoru! Vamos, se comporte como uma mulher! - a repreendeu - Ou você quer que eu faça um plano para dar um 'empurrãozinho?

- NÃO! Não é preciso! Seus planos acabam sempre mal, e na maior parte deles eu acabo sempre com uma 'inexplicável' dor de bunda!

- Arigatou… me sinto tãaaaoo elogiada! - disse Misao, sarcástica e, dando ênfase na palavra 'tão'.

- Não se preocupe amiga, eu vou negar o pedido do Takera.

- Acho bom mesmo!

**XXXXX**

Depois do jantar, Takera pediu a Kenshin que falassem a sós.

- Pois não? - perguntou Kenshin, educadamente.

- Bom, eu vou ser curto e directo. Eu quero você longe da Kaoru.

Ao ouvir isto, Kenshin ficou com cara de parvo. Ainda não lhe cabia na cabeça o que ele dissera.

- Eu vou ficar com ela, quer você queria quer não, porque eu reparei que ela não tira os olhos de você e vice-versa…ela é e sempre será minha. De mais ninguém! Entendeu? Eu a pedi em casamento e vou ser seu primeiro amante, depois ou até mesmo antes do casamento. - falou com intenções maliciosas demais para o gosto do espadachim.

Kenshin estava atónito com o que acabava de ouvir. Nem pensar! Ele não iria abrir mão de sua Kaoru para aquele homem. Não sem dar luta. Takera dera claras afirmações de que iria possuir Kaoru até mesmo antes do casamento. Seu sangue ferveu, sua indignação passou para raiva e seus olhos mudaram de um doce violeta para um mortal dourado.

- Não ouse tocar em Kaoru. - falou perigosamente calmo - Isso iria me irritar bastante e, acredite ou não, mas o Battousai jamais deve ser irritado. - e dito isto saiu dali para fora. Tinha que falar urgentemente com uma pessoa.

**XXXXX**

Já toda a gente estava dormindo em seus quartos, excepto Kaoru, que apesar de estar em seu quarto, ainda não estava dormindo. Estava pensando numa maneira de rejeitar o pedido de Takera sem o magoar, para +poder se declarar a Kenshin.

Já Kenshin procurava por ela desesperadamente, com a sua aparência normalizada. Não podia fazer nenhum dano a Takera, amigo muito querido de Kaoru, pois temia magoar a sua amada, mas tinha que a proteger de Takera ao mesmo tempo.

A única maneira de fazer com que ele perdesse o interesse nela era fazer amor com ela antes que as mãos sujas de Takera se apossassem de Kaoru. Já tinha tudo pensado. Iria ao quarto dela, lhe confessava seus sentimentos e faria com que ela se entregasse de corpo e alma para ele, para sempre.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando se deparou com a porta dos aposentos da moça. Hesitou um pouco para abri-la, mas respirou fundo e adentrou, ao relembrar as palavras daquele canalha: 'ela é e sempre será minha…', que funcionaram como um tiro em sua cabeça.

**XXXXXX**

Kaoru estava de costas, mas se virou e se surpreendeu ao ver Kenshin em seu quarto. Ele nunca tivera tal atrevimento.

- Ke-kenshin? O…o que você faz aqui? - gaguejou nervosa.

- …

- Ken-- - sua voz ficou perdida algures em sua garganta quando Kenshin a abraçou rapidamente, sem lhe dar tempo para piscar. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi retribuir o abraço e sentir o cheiro bom de canela que provinha dos cabelos ruivos do homem que amava. Adorava aquele aroma. Kenshin queria ter a certeza que era ela que estava em seus braços, queria aspirar o doce perfume de lírios brancos de seu cabelo negro.

- Kaoru… - ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado daquela maneira por Kenshin, ela arregalou os olhos - Eu te amo! - uma lágrima solitária desceu pela face rosada da jovem ao ouvir as tão sonhadas palavras. Sonhara várias vezes que Kenshin algum dia as dissesse para ela.

- Eu também te amo, Kenshin…

Então ela a beijou. Um beijo terno e apaixonado. Um beijo carregado de emoção e significado. O primeiro beijo do casal. O primeiro beijo de Kaoru.

Estava feliz, não…estava felicíssima! Era a melhor sensação que alguma vez sentiu. Ser beijada por alguém que se ama é realmente bom!

Kenshin devorou seus lábios, experimentando o seu sabor e explorando cada canto delicioso deles. O beijo se foi aprofundando cada vez mais até que, por falta de ar, se separaram. Kaoru enrubesceu e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Céus! Como ela ficava linda quando corava!

Beijaram-se novamente, um beijo tão profundo e repleto de desejo e amor, que a ameaçou ficar sem fôlego. Kaoru sentia-se tão bem que nem reparou que andavam para trás, até se sentir prensada na parede. Kenshin se mostrava possessivo e terno ao mesmo tempo o que a fazia perder a noção das coisas. Adorava sentir o hálito quente do seu amado e as mãos dele tocarem seu corpo.

Kenshin pensava que aquilo era um sonho, quantas vezes havia fantasiado em sua cabeça aquele momento, em que teria a mulher que ama em seus braços, completamente rendida. Mas uma coisa era certa: essas fantasias iriam se cumprir nessa noite.

Prensou ainda mais o corpo de Kaoru contra a parede. Ela gemia seu nome baixinho, ao sentir a boca de Kenshin descer pelo seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados e dando várias mordidinhas gostosas. Começou a deslizar o kimono dela pela sua pele suave e macia, e continuou a fazê-lo até que se livrou totalmente das roupas dela, deixando-a nua na sua frente.

O facto dela estar, pela primeira vez, nua em frente dele, a fez corar levemente e ainda mais quando notou que Kenshin a devorava com o olhar. O olhar dele era tão intenso que até queimava. Ele estava deliciado ao ver o corpo dela à sua frente. As pernas torneadas, as curvas dos quadris, barriga lisinha, seios fartos e com bicos rosados…mas faltava alguma coisa. Assim, Kenshin chegou perto dela e, de um movimento extremamente rápido, puxou o laço de sua fita, que prendia os cabelos dela num alto rabo-de-cavalo. Os cabelos negros da moça caíram sobre os ombros até tapar parcialmente os seus seios, como uma cascata de ébano.

Kenshin estava cada vez mais excitado com aquela visão. Agarrou a sua cintura e tomou seus lábios num beijo voraz que a fez perder o controle.

Enquanto se beijavam, Kaoru despia timidamente o haori de Kenshin e, passando as mãos sentiu o peitoral musculado. O haori caiu no chão, junto do kimono. Kenshin começou a devorar os seios de Kaoru com avidez, a fazendo soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos. Kaoru tentou tirar agora as suas calças brancas, mas tinha uma certa dificuldade, que foi logo percebida por Kenshin. Ele se afastou e tirou a própria roupa, a deixando escorregar por suas pernas, ficando também ele, completamente nu.

O tamanho da excitação de Kenshin revelou-se para Kaoru e ela teve de conter a respiração. Nunca havia visto o membro de um homem, mas tinha que confessar, Kenshin era muito belo.

Totalmente nus e entregues a uma procura frenética de lábios e línguas, assim se deixaram ficar durante algum tempo

Kenshin levantou a perna esquerda de Kaoru, que a enlaçou no seu quadril, permitindo ao espadachim aconchegar seu membro contra a feminilidade da jovem. Consegui roubar bastantes gemidos dela com tal acto, que gemia ao seu ouvido algumas palavras parecidas com seu nome. Kenshin se apossava de seus seios fartos, agora rígidos de excitação, com a boca. Brincava com os seus mamilos com a ponta da língua e por vezes mordiscava-os suavemente, fitando deleitado a expressão de dor e prazer no rosto daquela jovem.

Ele a largou e prensou novamente contra a parede, segurando seus pulsos.

- Eu te quero aqui e agora. - sussurrou ele com a voz rouca bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Kenshin, eu nunca… -ele a calou com um beijo.

- Eu sei Kaoru, e eu vou fazer de tudo para não te machucar…confia em mim.

Ela acenou positivamente a cabeça e deixou que Kenshin a deitasse no futón. Ele começou a deslizar os dedos para a feminilidade dela, com a intenção de acariciá-la para a relaxar. O que de facto funcionou. Ela entregou-se completamente às carícias dos dedos ousados de Kenshin, que tocavam no seu ponto mais fraco, a fazendo gemer o seu nome, enquanto ele descia seus beijos para o pescoço dela até se deteram em seus seios. A língua afagava demoradamente os mamilos duros e viciantes da moça.

Kenshin ficou tocando a jovem durante alguns minutos, até que não se pode mais conter de excitação e ânsia por ela. Enquanto se apoiava num braço, o outro afastou as pernas de Kaoru acomodando-se sobre ela e a penetrou lentamente. Ao encontrar a barreira de virgindade dela, empurrou-a com delicadeza e abafou um grito de dor de Kaoru, com um beijo. Sentia suas costas serem arranhadas e martirizava-se mentalmente por estar machucando sua amada e não poder fazer nada a não ser amenizar a dor. Depois de seu membro estar completamente dentro de Kaoru, ele parou, queria ter a certeza que ela se acostumava com a sua presença ali.

- Kenshin… - ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado com tanta doçura e desejo, deixou que seus instintos o guiassem e começou a mover-se dentro dela. Ele fazia movimentos lentos e profundos, enquanto Kaoru erguia seus quadris para acompanha-los.

Não era um sonho. Estava finalmente possuindo Kaoru como sempre desejou fazê-lo. Fitou-a e adorou o que viu: com os olhos cerrados, alguns cabelos espalhados pelo rosto, mordendo os lábios vermelhos e inchados devido aos seus beijos furiosos, ali estava ela, uma deusa erótica que se deliciava com os movimentos dele, gemendo cada vez mais alto e abrindo mais e mais as pernas para aprofundar a penetração.

- Ken…Kenshin…mais rápido…aahhhhhhh! - gemeu ao sentir que Kenshin havia cumprido seu desejo.

Agora ele movimentava-se rápido, usando todo o seu peso, e de uma maneira quase selvagem a agarrou pelos quadris e os levantou, fazendo com que o contacto se intimasse ainda mais. Kaoru se contorcia e gemia de prazer enquanto ele a possuía violentamente. Nunca tinha conhecido esse lado de Kenshin, mas tinha que admitir: estava adorando!

- Ken…shin…

- Kaoru…

Sussurravam no ouvido um do outro até que chegaram ao ápice do prazer. Kenshin deixou que sua semente inundasse Kaoru e ela sentiu que Kenshin deixava uma parte dele com ela. Ele deitou-se ao seu lado e a puxou para se deitar em seu peito.

Ela sorriu de satisfação, assim como ele, e disse:

- Kenshin?

- Oro?

- Essa foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida. -disse um pouco rubra por dizer aquilo.

- Maravilhosa é você, koishi.

- Koishi? - perguntou erguendo a cabeça e o fitando com um sorriso adorável no rosto.

- Sim, a partir de agora eu vou te chamar koishi…você não gostou?

- Adorei! Mas tem um problema, Kenshin.

- O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

- O Takera, ele me pediu…

- …em casamento. - concluiu Kenshin.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele me contou, koishi. Mas não se preocupe, pois ele não vai ficar com você…

- Eu tenho que dizer pra ele que eu amo você e não ele.

- Eu sei, e eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

- E qual seria?

- Casa comigo?

- …

- Koishi??

- Sim! Sim! Sim! - disse, com lágrimas de alegria escorrendo-lhe pelos olhos azuis, e o beijando apaixonadamente.

Depois de muitos beijos e juras eternas de amor trocadas, Kenshin conseguiu embalar Kaoru com as suas carícias no cabelo negro da jovem, que dormiu profundamente em seu peito bem definido, durante toda a noite, …ou pelo menos o que restava dela… Mas ele não dormiu. Ficou zelando pelo sono de sua Kaoru, lembrando cada momento prazeroso que vivera com ela nessa mesma noite.

A melhor noite de sua vida.

**-**

**-**

_**FIM**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**E aê?**

**Gostaram ou nem por isso?... Quero reviews, hein? ô.Õ**

**Ja ne, minna!**


End file.
